Solar-shading is known, and is frequently used on the exterior of a building to prevent or limit directly incident solar energy on windows. Louvers are known which are supported at their lateral ends, and which can also be supported along their edge lengths.
However, in all cases, the brackets and fastenings are fully visible. From an aesthetic point of view, architects prefer to have as few of the fixings and fasteners on view as possible. When a louver is held at the longitudinal edge, the rotational load is such that bracket locations must necessarily be very close to prevent catastrophic mechanical failure.
The prior art arrangements are also bulky and reasonably complex, leading to increased manufacturing and customer costs.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to these problems.